SIETE DIAS
by Gaby Bunny
Summary: SONGFIC UNA CANCION PUEDE TRAERNOS LOS RECUERDOS MÁS DULCES D NUESTRA VIDA PERO ¿QUÉ PASA SI EN VEZ DE DULCES SE REFLEJA EL DOLOR Q SENTIMOS? dejen RR porfaa! sino lloro Cone tiste


,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-(**_SIETE DÍAS_**)-,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸**__**

Al fondo de un lugar muy concurrido por hombres sedientos de placer concentrados sólo en tomar bebidas embriagantes, se encontraba una mesa igual que las demás pero estaba ocupada por dos figuras masculinas. Uno de ellos se encontraba totalmente alcoholizado, sus manos estaban sobre la mesa, pero mayor a su estado era la culpa y el peso de la conciencia que llevaba a cuestas. El otro individuo estaba perfectamente sobrio y de alguna forma trataba de ayudar a su amigo a salir de esa 'depresión' que en el último mes era ya un estado constante.

Poco tiempo atrás, su amigo quería encontrar un lugar pacífico para descansar, después de todo se iría muy pronto a estudiar al extranjero y quería llevarse lindos recuerdos de los lugares donde se encontraban sus seres queridos. Su mejor amigo de la infancia, quien se había mudado a ese pequeño pueblo apartado de toda sociedad, lo había invitado a estar una temporada con él así que ese chico gustoso había aceptado.

Ese amigo, en este momento se maldecía una, cien y mil veces por haberlo hecho, por haberlo invitado y por haberlo llevado a ese lugar, el mismo en el que ahora estaban y donde empezó toda su desgracia.

-La quería Zafiro, en verdad la adoraba.

-Lo sé, tranquilízate Darien.

-No puedo…

El dolor cada día se acrecentaba más y la herida era cada vez más profunda. La única mujer que había amado se le había escapado…

-Claro que puedes, sólo es cuestión de tiempo…

-Tiempo… no sé lo que es eso y tampoco quiero saberlo. Ya nada me importa ni puede importarme.

De pronto, en un rincón de ese peculiar 'saloon' se empezó a oír la música tradicional mexicana, es decir, el mariachi quienes parecían dedicarle esa canción tan singular al hombre que poco a poco comenzaba a evocar aquellos días llenos de dicha y felicidad que en un segundo se esfumaron sin poder darse cuenta…

**"A los que al contemplarme rodando en el fango quisieran llorar, **

**a los que se pregunten porqué mi talento no pudo triunfar, **

**a los que me juzgaron sin darme derecho siquiera de hablar, **

**a todos los que quieran saber mi tragedia la voy a contar…"**

_-Anda Darien, entra con nosotros. _

_-Ya les dije que no, no vine a eso. _

_A las afueras de un conocido lugar de citas estaban tres amigos, al parecer esa noche habían decidido jugar apuestas y además querían probar suerte en el póker. _

_Había llegado, ese mismo día, la nueva 'adquisición' en aquel burdel. Se rumoraba que esa nueva joya era muy hermosa y aquél que la 'estrenara' sería un verdadero ganador. _

_-No me vengas a decir que no te gustan las mujeres. _

_-No es eso Jedite, sólo que no me gustan que sean tratadas como posesiones. _

_-Entonces eres muy cobarde, seguro eres que ésos que prefieren el romance antes de llevar a una mujer a tu cuarto. _

_-Cada quien tiene su forma de enamorarse Zafiro, y yo tengo la mía. No es pecado creer en el amor, así que no veo el porqué debo ser cobarde. _

_-Bien, como quieras. De todas formas entrarás. Sólo jugaremos un rato y beberemos algunos tragos, claro que si alguna nena te agrada…- mencionó de manera malintencionada. _

_-Sólo estaré con ustedes, no te preocupes. _

_Esos tres hombres entraron a aquél sitio. El olor a tabaco y a alcohol era más que evidente y penetrante, la atmósfera era hostil e incluso sombría, había poca luz para que no se distinguiera bien y los hombres pudieran 'jugar' con las mujeres en plenas mesas, era en verdad un lugar detestable para la buena sociedad y los buenos modales. Escogieron una de las mesas más cercanas al escenario donde en pocos minutos comenzaría el show. _

_Pidieron unas cuantas copas, pero Darien sólo bebió una, no era de los que necesitaban ahogar sus penas en el alcohol porque simplemente no tenía penas. Era un fuereño con el sueño de algún día encontrar a la mujer de su vida, deseo que le hubiera gustado no se hiciera realidad esa noche. _

**"Yo siempre sostuve que no hay en el mundo, ningún otro ser **

**que tenga belleza de pies a cabeza como la mujer. **

**Ellas son la vida, la chispa divina, la razón de ser. **

**¿Qué de raro tiene que me haya perdido por una mujer? **

**¡Qué de raro tiene que me esté muriendo por una mujer!" **

_Al otro lado del escenario, la 'Madame' estaba alistando y dando las últimas instrucciones a la chica nueva. _

_-Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer. Debes alcoholizarlos, así no te pasará nada. _

_-¿Pero si alguien quiere propasarse? _

_-Le dices que hablen conmigo y yo les diré que ya estás 'reservada'. _

_-Gracias. _

_-No me lo agradezcas. Serás la atracción por un tiempo, pero tienes **siete** **días** para hacerme ganar el dinero que tu padre me debe, sino llegas a esa cantidad, conseguiré el restante… ya sabes cómo. _

_-Sí- la chica miró el piso desconsoladamente. Su padre debía muchísimo dinero en apuestas y ella se ofreció a pagar su deuda siendo la atracción, pero sólo eso. _

_-Ahora ponte tu máscara. A partir de hoy serás 'Shannon'. Nadie sabrá tu nombre para cuidar tu reputación. _

_-Sí. _

_La chica se alistó y salió al escenario junto con sus compañeras, comenzaron todas a bailar y cantar al ritmo del viejo piano que estaba en el extremo de ese lugar de mala nota. Los seres que estaban en ese lugar, se regocijaban y la miraban anhelantemente, podían oler piel fresca y virginal en cualquier parte y eso era lo que más atraía esos bajos instintos. _

_-Míralas… me gusta esa morena. _

_-Yo quiero estar con la castaña. _

_-Basta ustedes dos, pareciera que en su vida hubieran visto mujeres. _

_-Y tú actúas como si no te gustaran. Obsérvalas Darien, no te van a comer si las ves. _

_Jedite obligó a Darien a verlas, pero su atención se fijó en una sola, una chica delgada, rubia, de ojos preciosos y que, curiosamente, llevaba un antifaz sobre el rostro. _

_Los dos cruzaron miradas momentáneas, ella no había temblado… hasta ese momento. Todas las miradas que se posaban en ella le parecían lujuriosas y totalmente repulsivas por lo que se había decidido por no tomarlas en cuenta; pero esos ojos color zafiros que se cruzaron con los suyos eran totalmente diferentes y lo mejor de todo era que le pertenecían al hombre más guapo que en la vida había visto. _

_-"¿Por qué me siento así?"- pensaba ella. _

_-"Es muy hermosa"- concluyó él. _

_El espectáculo continuaba y los asistentes cada vez se emocionaban más y más pidiendo bebidas que a la dueña del lugar le convenía muchísimo y a esa chica también. _

_Las chicas eran realmente hermosas y pese a su trabajo, eran personas generosas y se cuidaban las unas a las otras, después de todo, uno no escoge la vida que va a seguir, sólo toma decisiones y en ocasiones no hay mejores opciones, sólo el destino escribe nuestro sendero y nos toca a nosotros caminarlo. _

_Después del baile se hicieron presentes los silbidos, piropos y proposiciones indecorosas que algunas de ellas aceptaban por ser parte de su trabajo cotidiano. _

_-Bien Darien… es hora de que tomes una chica. _

_-Les dije que sólo los acompañaría. _

_-Pues yo creo que ella quiere algo más porque no ha dejado de mirarte desde que llegamos- dijo Jedite señalando a una chica de cabello negro con un escote tremendamente profundo y atrevido que no dejaba de ver al chico, o mejor dicho, devorarlo. _

_-Pues… no me interesa, puede verme si quiere. _

_-Al menos pidamos algo, no vine sólo de observador. _

_-De acuerdo, sólo un trago más. _

_Al chasquido de los dedos de Zafiro, una linda chica se acercó. _

_-¿Sí? _

_-Vaya, tú eres la nueva… adquisición. Veo que no estás nada mal- dijo Jedite examinándola de pies a cabeza. _

_-Sí…- estaba muy nerviosa, tal vez por ser su primera mesa, por ser los primeros clientes pero muy en el fondo sabía que el nerviosismo era ocasionado por él. _

_-Quisiéramos un par de whiskys- dijo Zafiro quien tampoco dejaba de mirarla. _

_-Yo sólo quiero un simple ron- interrumpió Darien, quien optaba por mejor no verla a los ojos, no quería ser demasiado evidente y si un defecto tenía era reflejarlo todo en esos ojos; él era el único en la mesa y quizá en todo el lugar que notaba el nerviosismo de la bailarina. _

_-Los traeré enseguida. _

_Cada movimiento que hacía era seguido por esos ojos que la hacían estremecerse a cada paso y que su corazón se volcara en intensos latidos. Él por su parte, no comprendía qué hacía una chica tan linda y temerosa en ese lugar, ella no se comportaba igual que las demás y no dejaba que alguien pudiera acercársele siquiera, era muy extraño todo aquello y más aún su rostro cubierto. _

_Llevó los tragos y se quedaron un par de horas más, lo suficiente para percatarse de que la chica no aceptaba proposiciones de nadie y se limitaba a atender a los más ebrios, los cuales no representaban peligro alguno para ella, puesto que en lo único que se centraban era en beber cada vez más y se iban perdiendo en ese mar de alucinaciones y frustraciones que ofrece el alcohol. Uno a uno los asistentes se fueron marchando y pocos se quedaban a dormir ahí con las muchachas; todos estaban muy embriagados menos uno que tenía que 'cargar' con sus dos amigos. _

_El hecho de que ella fuera diferente le atraía, sí, a pesar de haberla encontrado en un lugar de esos no podía dejar de pensar en el aire de inocencia que le transmitía, así que decidió regresar al día siguiente… _

**"A los que como amigo ayer me tuvieron en un pedestal, **

**a los que me quisieron ayer cuando tuve familia y hogar, **

**a los que me olvidar apenas mi estrella dejó de brillar. **

**A todos los que quieran saber mi tragedia se las voy a contar." **

_El ritual fue el mismo que el día anterior, sólo que en esta ocasión ella cantó un poco para generar más algarabía y animar a todos esos seres que cada vez le parecían más repugnantes y egoístas. _

_Entre todos esos alcohólicos vi una cara que le era totalmente familiar, era él… de nuevo. Por un instante se sintió dichosa, ya que ella también había notado que no era como los demás, no miraba a las chicas con deseo ni mucho menos, al parecer era bastante caballeroso y se notaba que sólo había ido como acompañante. _

_En esta ocasión Darien había optado por ir solo, no quería levantar sospechas entre sus amigos ni burlas hacia ella, lo único que quería era observarla a lo lejos, sólo se conformaba con eso. _

_-Su nombre es Shannon- le dijo una chica que se acercó a él. _

_-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero saberlo? _

_-El modo en que la miras y no puedes dejar de hacerlo. _

_-Vaya… veo que no soy el único que se la pasa observando a los demás- dijo un poco disgustado por la intromisión. _

_-De acuerdo, entiendo el mensaje, no es a mí a quien quieres contigo. Le diré que venga a atenderte. _

_-No, espera no pienses otra cosa. _

_-Como digas… _

_La chica fue por la rubia y ésta se dirigió hacia ese lugar, esta ves fue en una pose más coqueta que divirtió a Darien y a ella… le fascinó hacerlo y aún más ver reflejada alegría en los ojos de ese chico. _

_-¿Qué vas a tomar? _

_-Quiero un… _

_-Trago de ron- anticipó la chica. _

_-Sí- el rió al ver que recordaba la bebida que le había preparado la noche anterior. _

_-¿Ríes de mí?... pero no he dicho ningún chiste. _

_-No es eso, sólo que recordaste mi bebida. _

_-Fuiste el único que la pidió. Por ti descorchamos esa botella y ahora debes terminártela _

_-Pero no soy un bebedor asiduo. Sólo bebo una copa diaria. _

_-Eso quiere decir que tendrás que venir… diario. _

_No podía creer que empezara a tomar esa actitud juguetona y menos con él, se sentía muy atraída y era casi un impulso mostrarse tal cual sin importar el lugar donde se encontraba. Darien por su parte, estaba más que encantado con su actitud, se sentía más que privilegiado por ser él con quien la chica decidiera coquetear un poco. _

_A los pocos minutos, llevó el trago a la mesa ésa y cuatro noches más. Notablemente la sexta noche de su estancia en aquél tugurio estaba más triste e inexplicablemente desolada, algo que no pasó desapercibido para el nuevo cliente frecuente del lugar. _

_-¿Qué pasa Shannon? _

_-Mañana…- no pudo terminar la frase, su garganta se vio interrumpida por algo que se atravesó, un sentimiento más grande que ella misma y salió corriendo hacía atrás del escenario; ya casi cerraban y no prestaron mucha atención a esa chica, lo que más importaba a esa hora de la madrugada era sacar a los más ebrios para poder limpiar un poco los destrozos de todos los días. _

_Darien la siguió hasta ese lugar y ahí pudieron hablar un poco más sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. _

_-¿Qué ocurre?... ¿qué es lo que pasará mañana? _

_-Mañana… mañana habrá una… subasta. _

_-¿Subasta?... ¿por eso lloras pequeña?- comentó extrañado ya que no entendía nada. _

_-No entiendes… lo que se va a subastar… soy yo. _

_Rompió nuevamente el llanto y una furia incontenible se hizo presente en Darien, no creía que todavía se hiciera eso con las mujeres y menos que le pasara a ella. Habían sido cuantiosas las ganancias gracias a su presencia pero también era cierto que la deuda de su padre era bastante grande y la mejor y más fácil de conseguir el dinero restante era regateándola. _

_-¿Cuál es la cifra con la que quieren cerrar?- preguntó intrigado. _

_-Quiere 5 mil dólares- lloraba cada vez más, no quería que su vida fuera así, no quería llegar a eso. _

_-No te preocupes, algo se nos ocurrirá para impedir que te hagan daño. Tal vez mañana ocurra un milagro y no tengas que hacer algo que no quieres. No llores más, no me gusta verte triste- la acurrucó en su pecho acariciando su cabello, aunque no conocía su rostro podía apreciarse que era lindísima y apenas una niña. _

_Ambos se miraron, poco faltó para que pudieran besarse pero la hora de cerrar había llegado y él tenía que retirarse. _

_-Vendré mañana y verás que todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo. Pero por favor, jamás dejes de sonreír, me encanta cuando lo haces. _

_Al fin llegó el séptimo día y con el anuncio que se había hecho de lo que sucedería esa noche, muchos más hombres de lo usual fueron atraídos al 'saloon'. _

_La subasta fue imposible de posponer por más esfuerzos que hizo Shannon, la terrible hora había llegado. _

_-¡Se abre la subasta!... ¿Quién da más?- dijo la 'Madame' sin ningún escrúpulo ni tacto. _

_Los asistentes daban cantidades verdaderamente mediocres como si se tratara de un juego cruel y vil: 50, 100, 150 o 200 dólares era lo más que ofrecían por esa chica, como si la pureza de una mujer tuviera valor o pudiera contabilizarse en monedas. _

_Una voz más fuerte que la de los demás se alzó entre los murmullos… _

_-¡Yo doy cinco mil dólares por ella!- aquella chica no reconocía la voz pero por dentro rogaba que fuera Darien quien la protegiera de todos esos sucios y vulgares individuos, pero para su gran desilusión, no era él quien había gritado esa cantidad. _

_Estaba a punto de cerrarse el trato con ese completo desconocido y perdido todas esperanzas de salvarse cuando, ante el rencor de ese hombre que ya se saboreaba tan dulce bocado, otra voz se hizo presente resonando en el 'saloon'. _

_-Mi oferta es de 10 mil dólares… en efectivo. _

_Nadie podía creer que se ofreciera cantidad y mucho menos podían concebirla toda junta. Ante todos, el chico mostró el maletín repleto de dinero y cerró el trato sin objeción alguna. _

_La mujer los llevó a una habitación especialmente decorada para la ocasión. Los dos entraron sin decir una sola palabra y ella comenzó a llorar amargamente por lo que tendría que suceder. _

_-Tranquila pequeña, sólo cumplí mi promesa. Te dije que todo estaría bien. _

_-Pero si eres…- hasta ese momento no lo había reconocido, puesto que había optado por vestir ropas más oscuras de lo habitual y conservaba lentes también oscuros. Además con los nervios poco se había fijado en su aspecto. _

_-¡Darien!- se arrojó a abrazarlo mostrándole su eterna gratitud. _

_El sentirse entre sus brazos era realmente lo más cómodo que había sentido en su vida y el abrigo que brindaba ese fornido cuerpo que hasta ese día no había visto con claridad la hicieron sonrojarse al máximo. _

_-Mi único deseo era ayudarte y lo hice. Aunque quisiera que me hicieras un inmenso favor. _

_-El que quieras… _

_-Déjame ver tu rostro… quiero saber quién es la dueña de esos ojos divinos... _

_ Se quitó el ridículo antifaz y así pudo verla en todo su esplendor, era más bella de lo que imaginaba y sus ojos celestes resaltaban muy bien con esa varicita respingada y pequeña que tenía. _

_-Ahora eres libre, podrás enamorarte y encontrar al indicado para tí. Ojalá que te haya ayudado al menos en algo. Nos veremos Sannon- le dio un tierno beso en la frente, se volteó para abrir la manija de la puerta pero un abrazo detuvo su evidente huída. _

_-Pero ya lo encontré… encontré al chico para mí. _

_Se giró para verla nuevamente y no pudo controlarse más, la beso apasionadamente y ella correspondía a cada una de sus caricias y besos, sentían cómo choques eléctricos recorrían sus cuerpos presas por el deseo y la atracción sin límites. _

_-Shannon yo… _

_-No me digas así. Mi verdadero nombre es Serena, quiero ser tuya como Serena, no como la chica que conociste en este lugar... _

_-Te amo Serena… _

_Una y otra vez le repetía su nombre en medio de la entrega de amor más infinita y deliciosa que en su vida podrían tener. Se amaban con locura a pesar de las situaciones en la que se habían dado las cosas. Cada uno perdió y ganó un pedazo de cielo al poder tocarlo por breves instantes, esos momentos mágicos que se regalaban una y otra vez eran los más maravillosos que estaban viviendo. _

_Muchos podrían pensar que enamorarse de ese tipo de mujeres es algo inconcebible pero ellas también son seres humanos como todos nosotros, sienten y sueñan como todas las personas y tienen derecho a enamorarse como cualquier otra mujer. _

_Después de amarse, quedaron acostados en la cama, abrazados uno con el otro, contándose algunas cosas que desconocían pero seguramente tendrían mucho tiempo para compartir. Poco a poco se vistieron ayudándose y besándose mutuamente, después de todo al día siguiente comenzarían una nueva vida y serían felices. _

_Bajaron lentamente las escaleras, aún eufóricos por el momento vivido y emocionados por esa linda sensación romántica, nadie imaginó la horrible forma en la que la magia se disiparía… _

_El hombre que estuvo a punto de cerrar el trato, aguardó todo ese tiempo en el sitio y pensaba descargar toda su ira en el momento oportuno. _

_-¡TÚ!- le gritó a Darien. _

_Él volteó al oír claramente el disparo de ese maldito revólver, todo parecía ocurrir tan rápido que se creyó muerto al instante, sólo que algo lo impidió, la bala nunca llegó a él… _

_ Una mujer blanca como la nieve y de sonrisa de ángel había interferido en el camino del proyectil. Ese cuerpo que minutos antes había besado y amado en cada rincón estaba cayendo lentamente al suelo casi sin vida… _

_-No te muevas, vendrá ayuda pronto- le repetía una y otra vez al verla sangrar y oyendo apenas sus quejidos. _

_-Da…ri…en…- con cada intento que hacía por articular palabra alguna, más sangre era derramada y sus labios también comenzaban a sangrar. _

_-Tranquila… te dije que todo estaría bien, te lo prometí. Todo va a estar bien- se trataba de convencer a medida que comenzaba a llorar. _

_Gritaba una y otra vez que viniera alguien, no podía dejarla morir, pero los asistentes sabían que eso era casi imposible, el doctor más próximo estaba lejos del poblado, había ido a atender un parto a las montañas y tardaría días en regresar. _

_El lugar se llenó de gritos y el culpable era perseguido por una muchedumbre de hombres, debían llevarlo a la justicia, aunque ya el daño era irreparable. _

_-Serena… háblame… no te duermas. _

_-Tengo frío…- comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos. _

_-No, no duermas mi amor. Mañana podrás escoger tu casa, nuestra casa como lo prometimos. Debes conocer a mamá ella es una linda viejecita algo gruñona pero muy dulce en el fondo, te amará como a una hija. Nos casaremos pronto, llevarás el vestido más largo del mundo y estaré en el altar para recibirte… me dijiste que ese era tu sueño… Llegaremos a viejos y nos llenaremos de nietos… Serena… no me dejes… por favor, no me dejes… _

_-Nunca… me iré… no podría…- su pulso cada vez era más débil y pausado. La vida parecía abandonarla. _

_-Mi amor, Serena… no. _

_-Te amo Darien- le lanzó una mirada llena de calidez y dio la última caricia a su rostro antes de expirar. Había fallecido en sus brazos, en los brazos del único hombre que la había amado. _

_-¡¡¡NO!!!- la abrazaba fuertemente y no permitía que nadie la apartara de él, no concebía que fuera verdad todo eso, debñia ser una pesadilla. _

**"Todas las mujeres ejercen en mi alma un raro poder, **

**áquellos que tengan el mismo problema me van a entender, **

**una cara hermosa y un cuerpo de diosa me hicieron caer. **

**¿Qué de raro tiene que me haya perdido por una mujer? **

**¡Qué de raro tiene que me esté muriendo por una mujer!" **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Tienes que superarlo Darien, hace un mes que ella se fue y no quisiera que estuvieras así. Debes recordar los momentos felices y atesorarlos, no te destruyas.

-Ella estará conmigo siempre, siempre…

-Lo sé, pero por lo mismo debes hacer un esfuerzo, ella siempre estará contigo y no creo que esté feliz viendo en lo que te has convertido, ya no eres le mismo del que ella se enamoró como una niña. Recapacita.

-Si Zafiro, tienes razón. Lo lamento…

La mañana siguiente, él seguiría su camino hacía el extranjero llevándose en el corazón el más hermoso recuerdo y presente en su vida. Fue a despedirse de ella al panteón.

-Nos veremos amor… algún día podremos estar juntos… te amo Serena.

En ese justo momento el viento movió los árboles trayendo un susurro a sus oídos, sólo audible para él…

_-Te amo Darien... _

Se alejó guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina esa mañana de frío y depositando una rosa roja en la lápida de la única mujer que amó en su vida, aquélla que fue capaz de dar su vida por él.

**Espero q este escrito les haya gustado por favor manden reviews, en vd KIERO LEER REVIEWS!!!! no sean malas conmigoooo O.O las kiero a toooodas tooodas caben en mi pekeño corazón de conejo. jijiji. MAMOchas forever.**


End file.
